Payback
by ShadowofUmbreon
Summary: Ian is a trainer with a troubling past. He lost both his parents. his sister was taken prisoner after he was brainwashed by Team Eclipse. Hailey is a girl who has been abused her whole life. The only person that cared for her disappeared thanks to Team Eclipse. When Ian comes back to his senses he vows to take revenge, get his sister back, and find the girl he left behind.


_Payback - Prologue_

It was dark. 11:35 at night. The air was stale and a storm was brewing with thunder in the distance. Commander Shadow of Team Eclipse otherwise known as Ian were leading grunts towards a small village. If you were near the village you could smell smoke.

There was a small fire in the forest near the village. As Team Eclipse approached the sleepy and quiet village they let out fire types of all species. There weren't that many but enough to certainly start a fire or two. Ian held up his hand and the grunts scattered around the perimeter of the village

Ian nodded to someone beside him and he spread a message. It was a message saying to begin the attack on the village. Without another second, flamethrowers from the Pokémon started to light up the village with fire. Within a matter of seconds almost all the houses in the small village began to burn.

As people started to wake up and panic due to their entire village being up in flames, Ian walked into the village with his Umbreon at his side. He had Umbreon since he was little but it just recently evolved from Eevee about six months ago.

People had started screaming and shouting. There were children coming out of houses right before their parents or grandparents followed them. Ian looked at the children and scared them with just his look. Most of them had started to cry with a look of pure horror.

Their parents hugged their little children hoping they weren't the target of Team Eclipse. They weren't wanting to be taken away from their children or any of their loved ones. Most thought they'd be safe from Team Eclipse in a small village that is almost impossible to get too.

All of a sudden, from a house next to Ian there was a bang and a girl runs out and collapses to her hands and knees in front of Ian. A small Eevee follows seconds after. Grunts go to approach her but Ian holds up his hand and prevents them from dragging her away. The village had gone silent. Everyone got out of their homes and the only noise heard were the flames.

The girl kept coughing for a few seconds before she could breath. After she caught her breath she looks up and immediately yelps in pain as she is lifted to her feet forcefully by her arm.

"You better watch what you are doing little miss." Ian says coldly looking her dead in the eyes. She was shaking uncontrollably in fear and pain because he was holding onto her arm tightly. Her brown hair was waving in the wind of the coming storm. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"I-I'm sorry.." the girl managed to squeak out. "What's your name?" Ian asks with the same cold glare. All of a sudden lightning flashed and thunder roared through the night. Then the rain started. It was a downpour. M-my name is H-Hailey.." the girl squeaks scared out of her mind.

"Well Hailey. Have a good night." Ian says. He then smirks and throws her along the ground and her head hits concrete. She moans in pain before trying to sit up. Before she can her arms collapse from under her and she falls back to the ground and just lays there looking away from everyone. No one can see it but she's crying. The little Eevee runs up to Hailey before curling up in front of her.

As Ian and Umbreon walk away from the motionless girl they look through the crowd of people. "Which one is it Umbreon?" Ian asks and Umbreon shakes its head. "Which one of you have that new mega stone!" Ian shouts impatiently. No one answers. "Fine I'll just find it myself.."

Ian holds out a keystone and he moves it around in the rain in a circle around him. It brightens a little when he points it to a younger looking man. Someone in their early 20's. "Search him." Ian commands to two grunts. "Yes Commander Shadow." They reply and they approach the man.

After about two minutes they hold up a mega stone. Ian smirks seeing it and then looks the man dead in the eyes. He walks up and grabs the stone and gives the man a glare. "Bring him." Ian says and the grunts hit him over the head and drag him off.

No one in the village dared to challenge it.

The downpour had put out the fires and some of the homes were still in tact. Including that girls home. As Ian and Team Eclipse walk out of the village Ian looks at Hailey who is still motionless in the rain. Her hair was soaked along with the night gown she was wearing. Yet she hadn't moved an inch.

Ian gets closer and hears her crying. He shrugs and smirks. Then he starts walking away from the village. He was behind the grunts but that didn't stop him from walking alone. A little ways down the road he heard a voice in his head. A voice that said it was time for him to come back.

He immediately felt tired but came across an abandoned cabin. One he somehow remembered was there. He goes inside and immediately collapsed with exhaustion. His Umbreon also felt tired but he managed to get comfortable before he fell asleep. Ian fell into a dream.

 _Author's Note - That's it for the prologue! I hope you did enjoy it. It's a darker story then what I usually write. I hope you enjoyed anyway. I liked writing this first chapter. I'll update this soon. Bye for now_


End file.
